Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996)
Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996) is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. It is a semi-remake of The Sword Who Lived In The King, Grandparents Are Grand! (1993), The Alphabet Zoo!, Having Tens of Fun!, Let's Help Mother Goose! and The Queen of Make-Believe. Plot Min becomes the Queen of Make-Believe and Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Kathy and Julie become castle staff. Derek's granddad arrives to pick her up at school when Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain, visits. Mother Goose needs help. Kathy's Nana enjoys the fun. The highlight is when Julie's Aunt Molly stops by for a visit and tells a story about a boy and a hopping rabbit. They meet a friendly elf named Twinkle while the king goes fishing. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Tosha *Jason *Kathy *Min *Julie *Danny *Jeff *Hannah *Jill *Linda *Claire *Darla *Junior *Shelley *Jean-Claude *Lillian *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Granddad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts Song List # Barney Theme Song # Castles So High # No Matter What the Name # Hello, Goodbye # This Old Man # Ten Little Fingers and Toes # Mother Goose Please Appear # I'm Mother Goose # Growing # Hey, Diddle, Diddle # Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Who Took the Cookies # My Aunt Came Back # Castles So High (Reprise) # Silly Sounds # Looby Loo # Go Round and Round the Village # Humpty Dumpty # The Coachman # If I Had One Wish # Old King Cole # The Queen of Hearts # Old King Cole (Reprise) # If All The Raindrops # Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put The Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, Sing A Song Of Sixpence, Tosha Put The Kettle On) # I'm A Little Teapot # The Barney Bag # I'm A Little Robot # Aiken Drum # Peter Piper # Three Little Kittens # I Am a Fine Musician # No Matter Where They Are # It's Good To Be Home # The Ants Go Marching # Rub a Dub Dub # Jack Be Nimble # One Two Buckle My Shoe # A Big Parade Of Numbers # Jack and Jill # Little Miss Muffet # Little Boy Blue # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Mulberry Bush # The Animal Parade # The Rocket Song # Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia *Shawn wears the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a hair-style. *Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from We Use Our Eyes, On The Move and Are We There Yet?. And a long hair. *Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Julie wears the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a little long hair. *Jill wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a ponytail. *Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *This Barney's Body Costume with Grandparents. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a two ponytail hair. *Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. *Lillian wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "Camp Wannarunnaround". And a long hair. *Shelley wears the same clothes while Jill wore in Come on Over to Barney's House. And a two pony tail. *Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Shawn wore in "Barney Live! In New York City". And a short hair. *Dasha wears the same green dress and Mary Jane Shoes. And a hairstyle. *Michelle wears the same blue shirt and orange shorts. And a long hair. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Aunt Rachel is Here". And a short hair. *Daisy Abel wears the same red blouse, a skirt and Mary Jane Shoes. And a hairstyle. *Stella wears the same clothes from The Sword Who Lived In The King. And a long hair. *Mother Goose wears the same clothes from Let's Help Mother Goose!. And a bun. *Granddad Richards wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). And a hair cut. *Nana wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). And a little long hair. *Aunt Molly wears the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo!. And a long hair. *Aunt Sally wears the same clothes from Goes To Hollywood. And a long hair. *Mr. Tenagain wears the same clothes from Having Tens of Fun!. And a short hair. *Twinkle wears the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. And a bun. *King wears the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. And a short hair. *Old King Cole wears the same clothes from The Sword Who Lived In The King. And a short hair. *Queen of Hearts wears the same clothes from The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom. And a bun. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Walk Around the Block with Barney". *At the end of the barney doll with a book of Mother Goose. Such as Let's Help Mother Goose!. *This marks the last appearances of Granddad Richards, Nana, Aunt Molly, Aunt Sally, Twinkle and King. *This marks the first appearance of Claire and Linda. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Any Way You Slice It". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". End Credit Music 1.If All The Raindrops 2.Mother Goose Please Appear 3.Growing 4.The Rocket Song 5.Aiken Drum 6.Go Round and Round the Village 7.A Big Parade Of Numbers Category:Barney & Friends First Generation